This invention relates to novel isothiazole derivatives that are useful in the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases, such as cancers, in mammals. This invention also relates to a method of using such compounds in the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases in mammals, especially humans, and to pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds.
It is known that a cell may become cancerous by virtue of the transformation of a portion of its DNA into an oncogene (i.e. a gene that upon activation leads to the formation of malignant tumor cells). Many oncogenes encode proteins which are aberrant tyrosine kinases capable of causing cell transformation. Alternatively, the overexpression of a normal proto-oncogenic tyrosine kinase may also result in proliferative disorders, sometimes resulting in a malignant phenotype. It has been shown that certain tyrosine kinases may be mutated or overexpressed in many human cancers such as brain, lung, squamous cell, bladder, gastric, breast, head and neck, oesophageal, gynecological and thyroid cancers. Furthermore, the overexpression of a ligand for a tyrosine kinase receptor may result in an increase in the activation state of the receptor, resulting in proliferation of the tumor cells or endothelial cells. Thus, it is believed that inhibitors of receptor tyrosine kinases, such as the compounds of the present invention, are useful as selective inhibitors of the growth of mammalian cancer cells.
It is known that polypeptide growth factors, such as vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) having a high affinity to the human kinase insert-domain-containing receptor (KDR) or the murine fetal liver kinase 1 (FLK-1) receptor, have been associated with the proliferation of endothelial cells and more particularly vasculogenesis and angiogenesis. See PCT international application publication number WO 95/21613 (published Aug. 17, 1995). Agents, such as the compounds of the present invention, that are capable of binding to or modulating the KDR/FLK-1 receptor may be used to treat disorders related to vasculogenesis or angiogenesis such as diabetes, diabetic retinopathy, hemangioma, glioma, melanoma, Kaposi""s sarcoma and ovarian, breast, lung, pancreatic, prostate, colon and epidermoid cancer.
Isothiazole derivatives useful as herbicides are referred to in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,059,433 and 4,057,416, both assigned to FMC Corporation.
The present invention relates to compounds of the formula 1
and to pharmaceutically acceptable salts, prodrugs and solvates thereof, wherein:
wherein X1 is 0 or S;
R1 is H, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, xe2x80x94C(O)(C1-C10 alkyl), xe2x80x94(CH2)t(C6-C10 aryl), xe2x80x94(CH2)t(4-10 membered heterocyclic), xe2x80x94C(O)(CH2)t(C6-C10 aryl), or xe2x80x94C(O)(CH2)t(5-10 membered heterocyclic), wherein t is an integer from 0 to 5; said alkyl group optionally includes 1 or 2 hetero moieties selected from O, S and xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94 with the proviso that two O atoms, two S atoms, or an O and S atom are not attached directly to each other; said aryl and heterocyclic R1 groups are optionally fused to a C6-C10 aryl group, a C5-C8 saturated cyclic group, or a 5-10 membered heterocyclic group; 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the foregoing heterocyclic moieties are optionally substituted by an oxo (xe2x95x90O) moiety; the xe2x80x94(CH2)txe2x80x94 moieties of the foregoing R1 groups optionally include a carbonxe2x80x94carbon double or triple bond where t is an integer from 2 to 5; and the foregoing R1 groups, except H, are optionally substituted by 1 to 3 R4 groups;
R2 is selected from the list of substituents provided in the definition of R1, xe2x80x94SO2(CH2)t(C6-C10 aryl), xe2x80x94SO2(CH2)t(5-10 membered heterocyclic), and xe2x80x94OR5, t is an integer ranging from 0 to 5, the xe2x80x94(CH2)txe2x80x94 moieties of the foregoing R2 groups optionally include a carbonxe2x80x94carbon double or triple bond where t is an integer from 2 to 5, and the foregoing R2 groups are optionally substituted by 1 to 3 R4 groups;
or R1 and R2 may be taken together with the nitrogen to which each is attached to form a 4-10 membered saturated monocyclic or polycyclic ring or a 5-10 membered heteroaryl ring, wherein said saturated and heteroaryl rings optionally include 1 or 2 heteroatoms selected from O, S and xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94 in addition to the nitrogen to which R1 and R2 are attached, said xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94 is optionally xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90 where R1 and R2 are taken together as said heteroaryl group, said saturated ring optionally may be partially unsaturated by including 1 or 2 carbonxe2x80x94carbon double bonds, and said saturated and heteroaryl rings, including the R6 group of said xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, are optionally substituted by 1 to 3 R4 groups;
R3 is H, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)t(C6-C10 aryl), or xe2x80x94(CH2)t(5-10 membered heterocyclic), wherein t is an integer from 0 to 5; said alkyl group optionally includes 1 or 2 hetero moieties selected from O, S and xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94 with the proviso that two O atoms, two S atoms, or an O and S atom are not attached directly to each other; said aryl and heterocyclic R3 groups are optionally fused to a C6-C10 aryl group, a C5-C8 saturated cyclic group, or a 5-10 membered heterocyclic group; 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the foregoing heterocyclic moieties are optionally substituted by an oxo (xe2x95x90O) moiety; the xe2x80x94(CH2)txe2x80x94 moieties of the foregoing R3 groups optionally include a carbonxe2x80x94carbon double or triple bond where t is an integer from 2 to 5, and the foregoing R3 groups are optionally substituted by 1 to 5 R4 groups;
each R4 is independently selected from C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, C2-C10 alkynyl, halo, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, azido, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94NR6C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NR6SO2R5, xe2x80x94SO2NR5R6, xe2x80x94NR6C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)NR5R6, xe2x80x94NR5R6, xe2x80x94S(O)jR7 wherein j is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, xe2x80x94SO3H, xe2x80x94NR5(CR6R7)tOR6, xe2x80x94(CH2)t(C6-C10 aryl), xe2x80x94SO2(CH2)t(C6-C10 aryl), xe2x80x94S(CH2)t(C6-C10 aryl), xe2x80x94O(CH2)t(C6-C10 aryl), xe2x80x94(CH2)t(5-10 membered heterocyclic), and xe2x80x94(CR6R7)mOR6, wherein m is an integer from 1 to 5 and t is an integer from 0 to 5; said alkyl group optionally contains 1 or 2 hetero moieties selected from O, S and xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94 with the proviso that two O atoms, two S atoms, or an O and S atom are not attached directly to each other; said aryl and heterocyclic R4 groups are optionally fused to a C6-C10 aryl group, a C5-C8 saturated cyclic group, or a 5-10 membered heterocyclic group; 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the foregoing heterocyclic moieties are optionally substituted by an oxo (xe2x95x90O) moiety; and the alkyl, aryl and heterocyclic moieties of the foregoing R4 groups are optionally substituted by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from halo, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, azido, xe2x80x94NR6SO2R5, xe2x80x94SO2NR5R6, xe2x80x94C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)OR5, xe2x80x94OC(O)R5, xe2x80x94NR5C(O)R5, xe2x80x94C(O)NR5R6, xe2x80x94NR5R6, xe2x80x94(CR6R7)mOR6 wherein m is an integer from 1 to 5, xe2x80x94OR5 and the substituents listed in the definition of R5;
each R5 is independently selected from H, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)t(C6-C10 aryl), and xe2x80x94(CH2)t(5-10 membered heterocyclic), wherein t is an integer from 0 to 5; said alkyl group optionally includes 1 or 2 hetero moieties selected from O, S and xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94 with the proviso that two O atoms, two S atoms, or an O and S atom are not attached directly to each other; said aryl and heterocyclic R5 groups are optionally fused to a C6-C10 aryl group, a C5-C8 saturated cyclic group, or a 5-10 membered heterocyclic group; and the foregoing R5 subsituents, except H, are optionally substituted by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from halo, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, azido, xe2x80x94C(O)R6, xe2x80x94C(O)OR6, xe2x80x94CO(O)R6, xe2x80x94NR6C(O)R7, xe2x80x94C(O)NR6R7, xe2x80x94NR6R7, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkyl, and C1-C6 alkoxy; and,
each R6 and R7 is independently H or C1-C6 alkyl;
with the proviso that said compound of formula 1 is not 1-methyl-3-(4-carbamoyl-3-ethoxy-5-isothiazolyl)urea, 1,1-dimethyl-3-(4-carbamoyl-3-ethoxy-5-isothiazolyl)urea, 1-methyl-3-(4-carbamoyl-3-propoxy-5-isothiazolyl)urea, 1-methyl-3-(4-carbamoyl-3-(methylthio)-5-isothiazolyl)urea, 1-methyl-3-(4-carbamoyl-3-(ethylthio)-5-isothiazolyl)urea, 1,1-dimethyl-3-(4-carbamoyl-3-(ethylthio)-5-isothiazolyl)urea, 1-methyl-3-(4-carbamoyl-3-(propylthio)-5-isothiazolyl)urea, 1,1-dimethyl-3-(4-carbamoyl-3-(propylthio)-5-isothiazolyl)urea, or 1-methyl-3-(4-carbamoyl-3-(isopropylthio)-5-isothiazolyl)urea.
Preferred compounds include those of formula 1 wherein R2 is H and R1 is C1-C10 alkyl optionally substituted by 1 or 2 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94NR5R6, xe2x80x94NR5(CR6R7)tOR6 and xe2x80x94(CH2)t(5-10 membered heterocyclic) wherein t is an integer from 0 to 5. Specific preferred R1 groups include propyl, butyl, pentyl and hexyl optionally substituted by dimethylamino, hydroxy, pyrrolidinyl, morpholino, and ethyl-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-amino.
Other preferred compounds include those of formula 1 wherein R2 is H and R1 is xe2x80x94(CH2)t(5-10 membered heterocyclic), wherein t is an integer from 0 to 5; said heterocyclic group is optionally fused to a C6-C10 aryl group, a C5-C8 saturated cyclic group, or a 5-10 membered heterocyclic group; and said R1 group, including the optionally fused portions of said R1 group, is optionally substituted by 1 or 2 substituents independently selected from C1-C4 alkyl, hydroxy and hydroxymethyl. Specific preferred heterocyclic groups of said R1 group are morpholino, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolyl, piperazinyl, piperidinyl, and 2,5-diaza-bicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl, the t variable of said R1 group ranges from 2 to 5, and said heterocyclic groups are optionally substituted by hydroxy, hydroxymethyl and methyl.
Other preferred compounds include those of formula 1 wherein R3 is xe2x80x94(CH2)t(C6-C10 aryl) wherein t is an integer from 1 to 3 and said R3 group is optionally substituted by 1 to 4 R4 groups. Specific preferred R3 groups include benzyl optionally substituted by 1 to 4 substituents independently selected from halo and C1-C4 alkyl. More specific preferred R3 groups include benzyl substituted by 1 to 4 substituents independently selected from methyl, fluoro, chloro and bromo.
Specific embodiments of the present invention include the following compounds:
5-{3-[3-(4-Methyl-piperazin-1-yl)-propyl]-ureido}-3-(2,3,6-trifluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Chloro-2,6-difluoro-benzyloxy)-5-(3-{4-[ethyl-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-amino]-butyl}-ureido)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(2-Fluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-5-{3-[3-(4-methyl-piperazin-1-yl)-propyl]-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(2,5-Difluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-5-(3-4-[4-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-piperazin-1-yl]-butyl}-ureido)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(2,5-Difluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-5-[3-(6-dimethylamino-hexyl)-ureido]-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(2-Fluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-5-[3-(5-isopropylamino-pentyl)-ureido]-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Chloro-2,6-difluoro-benzyloxy)-5-[3-(4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-butyl)-ureido]-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Chloro-2,6-difluoro-benzyloxy)-5-{3-[3-(4-methyl-piperazin-1-yl)-propyl]-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Chloro-2,6-difluoro-benzyloxy)-5-{3-[-(1-methyl-pyrrolidin-2-yl)-ethyl]-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(2,6-Difluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-5-[3-(4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-butyl)-ureido]-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(2,6-Difluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-5-[3-{4-[4-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-piperazin-1-yl]-butyl}-ureido)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Chloro-2,6-difluoro-benzyloxy)-5-[3-(3-hydroxy-5-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-pentyl)-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(2,5-Difluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-5-{3-[4-(3,4-dihydroxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl]-butyl]-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Chloro-2,6-difluoro-benzyloxy)-5-{3-[4-(3,4-dihydroxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-butyl]-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(2,5-Difluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-5-{3-[4-(2-hydroxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-butyl]-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Chloro-2,6-difluoro-benzyloxy)-5-{3-[4-(2-hydroxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-butyl]-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(2,5-Difluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-5-{3-[4-(3-hydroxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-butyl]-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Bromo-2,6-difluoro-benzyloxy)-5-[3-(4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-butyl)-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
mesylate salt of 3-(4-Bromo-2,6-difluoro-benzyloxy)-5-[3-(4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-butyl)-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(2,6-Difluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-5-[3-(4-hydroxy-5-piperidin-1-yl-pentyl)-ureido]-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(2,5-Difluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-5-{3-[4-(3-hydroxy-5-piperidin-1-yl-pentyl)-ureido]-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Chloro-2,6-difluoro-benzyloxy)-5-{3-[4-(2-hydroxymethyl-piperidin-1-yl)-butyl]-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(2,5-Difluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-5-(3-{4-[ethyl-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-amino]-butyl}-ureido)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Chloro-2,6-difluoro-benzyloxy)-5-[3-(5-hydroxy-6-piperidin-1-yl)-hexyl)-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Bromo-2,3,6-trifluoro-benzyloxy)-5-{3-[3-(4-methyl-piperazin-1-yl)-propyl]-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(2,6-Difluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-5-{3-[3-(4-methyl-piperazin-1-yl-propyl]-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
hydrochloride salt of 3-(4-Bromo-2,6-difluoro-benzyloxy)-5-[3-(4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-butyl)-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(2,6-Difluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-5-[3-(3-hydroxy-5-pyrrolidin-1-yl-pentyl)-ureido]-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
5-[3-(4-Pyrrolidin-1-yl-butyl)-ureido]-3-(2,3,6-trifluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
5-[3-(3-Hydroxy-5-pyrrolidin-1-yl-pentyl)-ureido]-3-(2,3,6-trifluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Chloro-2,6-difluoro-benzyloxy)-5-{3-[3-(5-methyl-2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl)-propyl]-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Chloro-2,3,6-trifluoro-benzyloxy)-5-{3-[3-(5-methyl-2,5-diaza-bicyclo[2.2.1 ]hept-2-yl)-propyl]-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Chloro-2,3,6-trifluoro-benzyloxy)-5-{3-[2-(1-methyl-pyrrolidin-2-yl)-ethyl]-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Chloro-2,3,6-trifluoro-benzyloxy)-5-[3-(4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-butyl)-ureido]-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Chloro-2,3,6-trifluoro-benzyloxy)-5-{3-[4-(2-hydroxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-butyl]-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
5-{3-[2-(1-Methyl-pyrrolidin-2-yl)-ethyl]-ureido}-3-(2,3,6-trifluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
5-[3-(4-Dimethylamino-butyl)-ureido]-3-(2,3,6-trifluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
5-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-propyl)-ureido]-3-(2,3,6-trifluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
5-[3-(3-Hydroxy-5-isopropropylamino-pentyl)-ureido]-3-(2,3,6-trifluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
5-[3-(3-Isopropylamino-propyl)-ureido]-3-(2,3,6-trifluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
5-{3-[4-(4-Methyl-piperazin-1-yl)-butyl]-ureido}-3-(2,3,6-trifluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
5-(3-{4-[4-(2-Hydroxy-ethyl)-piperazin-1-yl]-butyl}-ureido)-3-(2,3,6-trifluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
5-[3-(3-Pyrrolidin-1-yl-propyl)-ureido]-3-(2,3,6-trifluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
5-[3-(4-Hydroxy-5-piperidin-1-yl-pentyl)-ureido]-3-(2,3,6-trifluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4Chloro-2,6-difluoro-benzyloxy)-5-[3-(4-imidazol-1-yl-butyl)-ureido]-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
5-(3-{4-[Ethyl-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-amino]-butyl}-ureido)-3-(2,3,6-trifluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Chloro-(2,3,6-trifluoro-benzyloxy)-5-{3-[4-(2-hydroxmethyl-piperidin-1-yl)-butyl]-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Chloro-2,3,6-trifluoro-benzyloxy)-5-[3-(3-hydroxy-5-pyrrolidin-1-yl-pentyl)-ureido]-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Bromo-2,6-difluoro-benzyloxy)-5-{3-[3-(4-methyl-piperazin-1-yl)-propyl]-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(2,6-Difluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-5-{3-[2-(1-methyl-pyrrolidin-2-yl)-ethyl]-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(2,6-Difluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-5-[3-(4-dimethylamino-butyl)-ureido}-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(2,6-Difluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-5-[3-(3-dimethylamino-propyl)-ureido]-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Bromo-2,3,6-trifluoro-benzyloxy)-5-[3-(4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-butyl)-ureido]-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Chloro-2,3,6-trifluoro-benzyloxy)-5-[3-(4-imidazol-1-yl-butyl)-ureido]-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Chloro-2,3,6-difluoro-benzyloxy)-5-(3-{3-[ethyl-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-amino]-propyl}-ureido)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(4-Chloro-2,3,6-trifluoro-benzyloxy)-5-(3-{3-[ethyl-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-amino]-propyl}-ureido)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
5-[3-(3-Methylamino-propyl)-ureido]-3-(2,3,6-trifluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
5-[3-(3-Amino-propyl)-3-methyl-ureido]-3-(2,3,6-trifluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
5-[3-(4-Diethylamino-butyl)-ureido]-3-(2,3,6-trifluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(2,6-Difluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-5-[3-(3-pyrrolidin-1-yl-propyl)-ureido]-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
3-(3-Chloro-2,6-difluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-5-[3-(4-dimethylamino-butyl)-ureido]-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
5-(3-{4-[Bis-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-amino]-butyl}-ureido)-3-(2,6-difluoro-4-methyl-benzyloxy)-isothiazole-4-carboxylic acid amide;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts and hydrates of the foregoing compounds.
The invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of a hyperproliferative disorder in a mammal which comprises a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula 1, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or hydrate thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. In one embodiment, said pharmaceutical composition is for the treatment of cancer such as brain, lung, squamous cell, bladder, gastric, pancreatic, breast, head, neck, renal, prostate, colorectal, oesophageal, gynecological (such as ovarian) or thyroid cancer. In another embodiment, said pharmaceutical composition is for the treatment of a non-cancerous hyperproliferative disorder such as benign hyperplasia of the skin (e.g., psoriasis) or prostate (e.g., benign prostatic hypertropy (BPH)).
The invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of pancreatitis or kidney disease (including proliferative glomerulonephritis and diabetes-induced renal disease) in a mammal which comprises a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula 1, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or hydrate thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the prevention of blastocyte implantation in a mammal which comprises a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula 1, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or hydrate thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for treating a disease related to vasculogenesis or angiogenesis in a mammal which comprises a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula 1, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or hydrate thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. In one embodiment, said pharmaceutical composition is for treating a disease selected from the group consisting of tumor angiogenesis, chronic inflammatory disease such as rheumatoid arthritis, atherosclerosis, skin diseases such as psoriasis, excema, and scleroderma, diabetes, diabetic retinopathy, retinopathy of prematurity, age-related macular degeneration, hemangioma, glioma, melanoma, Kaposi""s sarcoma and ovarian, breast, lung, pancreatic, prostate, colon and epidermoid cancer.
The invention also relates to a method of treating a hyperproliferative disorder in a mammal which comprises administering to said mammal a therapeutically effective amount of the compound of formula 1, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or hydrate thereof. In one embodiment, said method relates to the treatment of cancer such as brain, squamous cell, bladder, gastric, pancreatic, breast, head, neck, oesophageal, prostate, colorectal, lung, renal, gynecological (such as ovarian) or thyroid cancer. In another embodiment, said method relates to the treatment of a non-cancerous hyperproliferative disorder such as benign hyperplasia of the skin (e.g., psoriasis) or prostate (e.g., benign prostatic hypertropy (BPH)).
The invention also relates to a method for the treatment of a hyperproliferative disorder in a mammal which comprises administering to said mammal a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula 1, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or hydrate thereof, in combination with an anti-tumor agent selected from the group consisting of mitotic inhibitors, alkylating agents, anti-metabolites, intercalating antibiotics, growth factor inhibitors, cell cycle inhibitors, enzymes, topoisomerase inhibitors, biological response modifiers, anti-hormones, and anti-androgens.
The invention also relates to a method of treating pancreatitis or kidney disease in a mammal which comprises administering to said mammal a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula 1, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or hydrate thereof.
The invention also relates to a method of preventing blastocyte implantation in a mammal which comprises administering to said mammal a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula 1, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or hydrate thereof.
The invention also relates to a method of treating diseases related to vasculogenesis or angiogenesis in a mammal which comprises administering to said mammal an effective amount of a compound of formula 1, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or hydrate thereof. In one embodiment, said method is for treating a disease selected from the group consisting of tumor angiogenesis, chronic inflammatory disease such as rheumatoid arthritis, atherosclerosis, skin diseases such as psoriasis, excema, and scleroderma, diabetes, diabetic retinopathy, retinopathy of prematurity, macular degeneration, hemangioma, glioma, melanoma, Kaposi""s sarcoma and ovarian, breast, lung, pancreatic, prostate, colon and epidermoid cancer.
Further the compounds of the present invention may be used as contraceptives in mammals.
Patients that can be treated with the compounds of formulas 1, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts and hydrates of said compounds, according to the methods of this invention include, for example, patients that have been diagnosed as having psoriasis, BPH, lung cancer, bone cancer, pancreatic cancer, skin cancer, cancer of the head and neck, cutaneous or intraocular melanoma, uterine cancer, ovarian cancer, rectal cancer or cancer of the anal region, stomach cancer, colon cancer, breast cancer, gynecologic tumors (e.g., uterine sarcomas, carcinoma of the fallopian tubes, carcinoma of the endometrium, carcinoma of the cervix, carcinoma of the vagina or carcinoma of the vulva), Hodgkin""s disease, cancer of the esophagus, cancer of the small intestine, cancer of the endocrine system (eg., cancer of the thyroid, parathyroid or adrenal glands), sarcomas of soft tissues, cancer of the urethra, cancer of the penis, prostate cancer, chronic or acute leukemia, solid tumors of childhood, lymphocytic lymphonas, cancer of the bladder, cancer of the kidney or ureter (e.g., renal cell carcinoma, carcinoma of the renal pelvis), or neoplasms of the central nervous system (e.g., primary CNS lymphoma, spinal axis tumors, brain stem gliomas or pituitary adenomas).
The present invention also relates to intermediates selected from the group consisting of (2,6-difluoro-4-methyl-phenyl)-methanol, (2,3,6-trifluoro-4-methyl-phenyl)-methanol, (4-bromo-2,6-difluoro-phenyl)-methanol, (4-bromo-2,3,6-trifluoro-phenyl)-methanol, (4-chloro-2,6-difluoro-phenyl)-methanol, (3-chloro-2,6-difluoro-phenyl)-methanol, and (4-chloro-2,3,6-trifluoro-phenyl)-methanol.
The present invention also relates to an intermediate selected from the group consisting of: 
The present invention also relates to an intermediate selected from the group consisting of: 
wherein R3 is as defined above.
The present invention also relates to a method of preparing a compound of formula 1 which comprises either
(a) treating a compound of formula 18
xe2x80x83with a compound of the formula R3-X wherein X is a halo group and R3 is as defined above, and treating the resulting compound with a compound of the formula R1R2NH wherein R1 and R2 are as defined above; or,
(b) treating a compound of the formula 25
xe2x80x83wherein R3 is as defined above, with a compound of the formula R1R2NH wherein R1 and R2 are as defined above.
The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes fluoro, chloro, bromo or iodo. Preferred halo groups are fluoro, chloro and bromo.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes saturated monovalent hydrocarbon radicals having straight, cyclic or branched moieties. It is understood that for cyclic moieties at least three carbon atoms are required in said alkyl group.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes monovalent hydrocarbon radicals having at least one carbonxe2x80x94carbon double bond and also having straight, cyclic or branched moieties as provided above in the definition of xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes monovalent hydrocarbon radicals having at least one carbonxe2x80x94carbon triple bond and also having straight, cyclic or branched moieties as provided above in the definition of xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes O-alkyl groups wherein xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is as defined above.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes an organic radical derived from an aromatic hydrocarbon by removal of one hydrogen, such as phenyl or naphthyl.
The term xe2x80x9c4-10 membered heterocyclicxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes aromatic and non-aromatic heterocyclic groups containing one or more heteroatoms each selected from O, S and N, wherein each heterocyclic group has from 4-10 atoms in its ring system. Non-aromatic heterocyclic groups include groups having only 4 atoms in their ring system, but aromatic heterocyclic groups must have at least 5 atoms in their ring system. An example of a 4 membered heterocyclic group is azetidinyl (derived from azetidine). An example of a 5 membered heterocyclic group is thiazolyl and an example of a 10 membered heterocyclic group is quinolinyl. Examples of non-aromatic heterocyclic groups are pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydrothienyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, piperidino, morpholino, thiomorpholino, thioxanyl, piperazinyl, azetidinyl, oxetanyl, thietanyl, homopiperidinyl, oxepanyl, thiepanyl, oxazepinyl, diazepinyl, thiazepinyl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridinyl, 2-pyrrolinyl, 3-pyrrolinyl, indolinyl, 2H-pyranyl, 4H-pyranyl, dioxanyl, 1,3-dioxolanyl, pyrazolinyl, dithianyl, dithiolanyl, dihydropyranyl, dihydrothienyl, dihydrofuranyl, pyrazolidinyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolidinyl, 3-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexanyl, 3-azabicyclo[4.1.0]heptanyl, 3H-indolyl and quinolizinyl. Examples of aromatic heterocyclic groups are pyridinyl, imidazolyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl, pyrazinyl, tetrazolyl, furyl, thienyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrrolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzofuranyl, cinnolinyl, indazolyl, indolizinyl, phthalazinyl, pyridazinyl, triazinyl, isoindolyl, pteridinyl, purinyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, furazanyl, benzofurazanyl, benzothiophenyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, naphthyridinyl, and furopyridinyl. The foregoing groups, as derived from the compounds listed above, may be C-attached or N-attached where such is possible. For instance, a group derived from pyrrole may be pyrrol-1-yl (N-attached) or pyrrol-3-yl (C-attached).
The phrase xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable salt(s)xe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes salts of acidic or basic groups which may be present in the compounds of formula 1. The compounds of formula 1 that are basic in nature are capable of forming a wide variety of salts with various inorganic and organic acids. The acids that may be used to prepare pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of such basic compounds of formula 1 are those that form non-toxic acid addition salts, i.e., salts containing pharmacologically acceptable anions, such as the hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, nitrate, sulfate, bisulfate, phosphate, acid phosphate, isonicotinate, acetate, lactate, salicylate, citrate, acid citrate, tartrate, pantothenate, bitartrate, ascorbate, succinate, maleate, gentisinate, fumarate, gluconate, glucaronate, saccharate, formate, benzoate, glutamate, methanesulfonate, ethanesulfonate, benzenesulfonate, p-toluenesulfonate and pamoate [i.e., 1,1xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(2-hydroxy-3-naphthoate)] salts.
Those compounds of the formula 1 that are acidic in nature, are capable of forming base salts with various pharmacologically acceptable cations. Examples of such salts include the alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salts and particularly, the sodium and potassium salts.
Certain compounds of formula 1 may have asymmetric centers and therefore exist in different enantiomeric forms. This invention relates to the use of all optical isomers and stereoisomers of the compounds of formula 1 and mixtures thereof. The compounds of formula 1 may also exist as tautomers. This invention relates to the use of all such tautomers and mixtures thereof.
The subject invention also includes isotopically-labelled compounds, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, which are identical to those recited in formula 1, but for the fact that one or more atoms are replaced by an atom having an atomic mass or mass number different from the atomic mass or mass number usually found in nature. Examples of isotopes that can be incorporated into compounds of the invention include isotopes of hydrogen, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorous, fluorine and chlorine, such as 2H, 3H, 13C, 14C, 15N, 18O, 17O, 35S, 18F, and 36Cl, respectively. Compounds of the present invention, prodrugs thereof, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of said compounds or of said prodrugs which contain the aforementioned isotopes and/or other isotopes of other atoms are within the scope of this invention. Certain isotopically-labelled compounds of the present invention, for example those into which radioactive isotopes such as 3H and 14C are incorporated, are useful in drug and/or substrate tissue distribution assays. Tritiated, i.e., 3H, and carbon-14, i.e., 14C, isotopes are particularly preferred for their ease of preparation and detectability. Further, substitution with heavier isotopes such as deuterium, i.e., 2H, can afford certain therapeutic advantages resulting from greater metabolic stability, for example increased in vivo half-life or reduced dosage requirements and, hence, may be preferred in some circumstances. Isotopically labelled compounds of formula 1 of this invention and prodrugs thereof can generally be prepared by carrying out the procedures disclosed in the Schemes and/or in the Examples and Preparations below, by substituting a readily available isotopically labelled reagent for a non-isotopically labelled reagent.
This invention also encompasses pharmaceutical compositions containing and methods of treating bacterial infections through administering prodrugs of compounds of the formula 1. Compounds of formula 1 having free amino, amido, hydroxy or carboxylic groups can be converted into prodrugs. Prodrugs include compounds wherein an amino acid residue, or a polypeptide chain of two or more (e.g., two, three or four) amino acid residues is covalently joined through an amide or ester bond to a free amino, hydroxy or carboxylic acid group of compounds of formula 1. The amino acid residues include but are not limited to the 20 naturally occurring amino acids commonly designated by three letter symbols and also includes 4-hydroxyproline, hydroxylysine, demosine, isodemosine, 3-methylhistidine, norvalin, beta-alanine, gamma-aminobutyric acid, citrulline homocysteine, homoserine, omithine and methionine sulfone.
Additional types of prodrugs are also encompassed. For instance, free carboxyl groups can be derivatized as amides or alkyl esters. The amide and ester moieties may incorporate groups including but not limited to ether, amine and carboxylic acid functionalities. Free hydroxy groups may be derivatized using groups including but not limited to hemisuccinates, phosphate esters, dimethylaminoacetates, and phosphoryloxymethyloxycarbonyls, as outlined in D. Fleisher, R. Bong, B. H. Stewart, Advanced Drug Delivery Reviews (1996) 19, 115. Carbamate prodrugs of hydroxy and amino groups are also included, as are carbonate prodrugs and sulfate esters of hydroxy groups. Derivatization of hydroxy groups as (acyloxy)methyl and (acyloxy)ethyl ethers wherein the acyl group may be an alkyl ester, optionally substituted with groups including but not limited to ether, amine and carboxylic acid functionalities, or where the acyl group is an amino acid ester as described above, are also encompassed. Prodrugs of this type are described in R. P. Robinson et al., J. Medicinal Chemistry (1996) 39, 10.
Compounds of the formula 1 and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts and solvates may be prepared as described below. Unless otherwise indicated, R1, R2 and R3 are as defined above. 
The compounds of the present invention are readily prepared by following the procedures outlined in the schemes illustrated above and typical synthetic procedures familiar to those skilled in the art. Scheme 1 illustrates the condensation of malononitrile with an isocyanate, oxidation with sulfur, alkylation with an R3 containing compound, and hydration of the nitrile to provide the final compound. In step 1 of Scheme 1, the compound of formula 4 may be prepared by treating the compound of formula 3 and the compound of formula 2 (R1 and R2 are not H but otherwise are as defined above) with a suitably strong base, such as an alkoxide base, preferably sodium ethoxide, in a protic solvent, such as an alcohol, preferably ethanol, at a temperature ranging from xe2x80x9420xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 25xc2x0 C., over a period of about 12 to 24 hours. In step 2 of Scheme 1, the compound of formula 5 may be prepared by treating the compound of formula 4 with sulfur (about 1 equivalent to excess) in a polar solvent, such as an alcoholic solvent, preferably methanol, at a temperature ranging from 25xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., preferably about 65xc2x0 C., for a period of about 12 to 48 hours, preferably about 24 hours. In step 3 of Scheme 1, the compound of formula 6 may be prepared by treating the compound of formula 5 with an R3-containing electrophile, such as a halide, preferably a chloride, bromide or iodide of such compound, in a polar solvent, preferably tetrahydrofuran (THF) or N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), using about 1 to 5 equivalent, preferably a bit over 1 equivalent, and a base, such as a tertiary amine base, preferably diisopropylethylamine, for a period of about 12 to 48 hours, preferably about 24 hours, at a temperature ranging from 0xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., preferably about 25xc2x0 C. In step 4 of Scheme 1, the compound of formula 1 (wherein X1 is S) may be prepared by treating the compound of formula 6 under strongly acidic conditions, such as concentrated sulfuric acid, for a period of about 1 to 12 hours, preferably about 1.5 hours, at a temperature ranging from 25xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably about 25xc2x0C., or under basic conditions, such as with aqueous sodium hydroxide (10%), for a period ranging from 6 to 24 hours at a temperature ranging from 25xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., preferably about 100xc2x0 C.
Scheme 2 illustrates another method of preparing the compounds of formula 1 wherein X1 is S. In step 1 of Scheme 2, the compound of formula 7 may be prepared by condensation of the compound of formula 3 with an alkoxycarbonyl isothiocyanate, such as ethoxy carbonyl isothiocyanate, in the presence of a strong base, such as an alkoxide base, preferably sodium ethoxide, in a polar solvent, such as an alcoholic solvent, preferably ethanol, for a period ranging from 12 to 24 hours at a temperature ranging from about 0xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C. In step 2 of Scheme 2, the compound of formula 8 may be prepared by oxidative cyclization of the compound of formula 7 by treating the compound of formula 7 with about 1 equivalent of sulfur in an alcoholic solvent, such as methanol, at a temperature ranging from about 50xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., preferably about 65xc2x0 C., for a period ranging from 24 to 48 hours. In step 3 of Scheme 2, the compound of formula 9 may be prepared by treating the compound of formula 8 with an R3-containing electrophile, such as a halide, preferably the chloride, bromide or iodide of such compound, in a polar solvent, such as THF, at a temperature ranging from 25xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C. for a period ranging from 12 to 24 hours. In step 4 of Scheme 2, the compound of formula 10 may be prepared by hydrolysing the compound of formula 9 with a suitably strong acid, such as concentrated sulfuric acid, at a temperature ranging from 80xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. for a period of about 6 to 18 hours. In step 5 of Scheme 2, the compound of formula 11 (wherein Ph is phenyl) may be prepared by treating the compound of formula 10 with an aryl or alkyl chloroformate, such as phenyl chloroformate, and a suitably strong base, such as pyridine, in a polar aprotic solvent, preferably THF or CH2Cl2, at a temperature ranging from 25xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C. for a period ranging from 12 to 24 hours. In step 6 of Scheme 2, the compound of formula 1 (wherein X1 is S) may be prepared by treating the compound of formula 11 with an excess (about 1.1 to 6 equivalents) of a primary or secondary amine of the formula R1R2NH in a polar aprotic solvent, such as THF or a THF/DMF mixture, at a temperature ranging from 23xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C. for a period ranging from 6 to 24 hours.
Scheme 3 illustrates a method of preparing the compounds of formula 1 wherein X1 is O. The starting compound of formula 4 may be prepared as described above with reference to Scheme 1. In step 1 of Scheme 3, a solution of the salt of formula 4 in an inert solvent containing water or, preferably, in water alone, is treated with an oxidizing reagent, preferably dihydrogen peroxide. The mixture is held at a temperature and time sufficient to effect dissolution and cyclization, preferably at reflux for about 15 minutes, and then cooled to provide the compound of formula 12. In step 2 of Scheme 3, the compound of formula 12 is added to an acid solution, preferably concentrated sulfuric acid, followed by water sufficient to effect hydration, preferably about 10 equivalents, and is stirred at a temperature ranging from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., preferably ambient temperature, for a period to effect hydration, preferably overnight. The mixture is then treated with water or, preferably, ice to provide the compound of formula 13. In step 3 of Scheme 3, the compound of formula 13 is treated with a base, preferably potassium tert-butoxide, in an inert solvent, preferably DMF, at a temperature ranging from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably ambient temperature. To this mixture is added an R3 containing electrophile, such as an R3 containing alkyl halide or sulfonate, preferably an iodide or bromide of such compound. The mixture is stirred until the reaction is complete as judged by TLC analysis to provide the compound of formula 1 (wherein X1 is O).
Scheme 4 illustrates another method of preparing the compounds of formula 1 wherein X1 is S. In step 1 of Scheme 4, the procedure follows the synthetic procedure outlined in M. Yokoyama and K. Sato, Synthesis, 813 (1988). Following this, the compound of formula 3 is treated with an alkyl thiol, such as 4-methoxy benzyl mercaptan, and a suitably strong base, such as sodium hydroxide, in a polar solvent, such as an alcohol/water mixture, preferably 1:1 ethanol/water, at a temperature ranging from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C., preferably about 0xc2x0 C., for a period ranging from 2 to 6 hours, preferably about 3 hours, to provide the compound of formula 14. In step 2 of Scheme 4, the compound of formula 15 (Ph is phenyl) may be prepared by treating the compound of formula 14 with an alkoxy carbonyl isothiocyanate, such as phenoxy carbonyl isothiocyanate, in an aprotic solvent, such as ethyl acetate, at about 0xc2x0 C. for about 12 to 36 hours. In step 3 of Scheme 4, the compound of formula 16 may be prepared by treating the compound of formula 15 with an oxidizing agent, such as bromine or iodine, preferably iodine, and a mild base, such as pyridine, in a polar solvent, such as acetonitrile, for about 1 hour at about 0xc2x0 C. In step 4 of Scheme 4, the compound of formula 17 may be prepared by deprotection of the 4-methoxy benzyl group by treating the compound of formula 16 with mercuric acetate, about 1 equivalent, in the presence of an acid, preferably trifluoroacetic acid (TFA), with an excess of anisole, preferably 10 equivalents, at a temperature ranging from 0xc2x0 C. to ambient temperature for a period ranging from 10 to 24 hours. In step 5 of Scheme 4, the compound of formula 18 may be prepared by hydration of the compound of formula 17 with a suitably strong acid, such as concentrated sulfuric acid, at a temperature ranging from 15xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., preferably ambient temperature, for a period ranging from 12 to 24 hours, preferably 18 hours. In step 6 of Scheme 4, the compound of formula 1 may be prepared by treating the compound of formula 18 with an R3-containing electrophile, such as a halide, preferably the chloride, bromide or iodide of such compound, and a suitably strong base, such as diisopropyl ethyl amine, in a polar solvent, preferably DMF, at a temperature ranging from 0xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., preferably 25xc2x0 C., for a period ranging from 12 to 24 hours. The resulting compound is then treated with a primary or secondary amine of the formula R1R2NH (about 1.1 to 6 equivalents) in a THF/DMF mixture at a temperature ranging from 25xc2x0 C. to 65xc2x0 C. for a period ranging from 18 to 36 hours.
Scheme 5 illustrates another method of preparing a compound of formula 1 wherein X1 is O. In step 1 of Scheme 5, a mixture of a thiocyanate salt, preferably potassium thiocyanate, in an inert solvent, preferably ethyl acetate, is stirred, preferably vigorously, under an inert atmosphere, overnight to powder the salt. This mixture is then treated with an aryl chloroformate of the formula 19 (Ph is phenyl) and the resulting mixture is stirred at a temperature ranging from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to ambient temperature, preferably about 5xc2x0 C., for a period sufficient to effect reaction, preferably about 8 hours. The solid byproduct is filtered off and the product is kept cool, preferably not above ambient temperature. The product is redissolved in a suitable inert solvent, preferably ether, and additional insoluble byproduct is removed. After concentration, the product is again redissolved in a suitable inert solvent, preferably hexane, and additional insoluble byproducts removed. The compound of formula 20 is then isolated. In step 2 of Scheme 5, an acidic solution, preferably ethereal HCl, is treated with the compound of formula 3. Upon dissolution, the solution is cooled, preferably to 10xc2x0 C., and is treated with an alcohol, preferably benzyl alcohol. After additional stirring, the mixture is held at a given temperature, preferably about 5xc2x0 C., for a period sufficient to allow complete reaction, typically about 4 days, to provide the compound of formula 21. In step 3 of Scheme 5, a solution of the compound of formula 21 in a suitable inert solvent, preferably acetonitrile, at a temperature ranging from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to ambient temperature, preferably 0xc2x0 C., is treated with a solution of the compound of formula 20 in a suitable inert solvent, preferably acetonitrile. The reaction is kept at a temperature ranging from 0xc2x0 C. to ambient temperature, preferably ambient temperature, to effect reaction. The mixture is then kept at a temperature appropriate to increase solidification of the product, preferably about 5xc2x0 C., for period sufficient to maximize yield, preferably about 2 days. The compound of formula 22 (Bn is benzyl) is then isolated. In step 4 of Scheme 5, the compound of formula 22 is taken up in a suitable inert solvent, preferably acetonitrile, at a temperature ranging from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. and 40xc2x0 C., preferably 0xc2x0 C., and treated with a base, preferably pyridine, and an oxidant, preferably a solution of bromine or iodine in a suitable inert solvent, preferably acetonitrile. The mixture is then stirred at a temperature sufficient to effect reaction, preferably at 0xc2x0 C. for about 1 hour followed by another hour at ambient temperature. The mixture is then allowed to stand at a temperature sufficient to increase solidification, preferably at 5xc2x0 C., for a sufficient period, preferably overnight. The compound of formula 23 is then isolated. In step 5 of Scheme 5, the hydration and deprotection of the compound of formula 23 is effected by treatment with an acid, preferably concentrated sulfuric acid. If the compound of formula 23 is sufficiently wet with water from the previous step, no additional water is added. If the compound of formula 23 is dry, then additional water is added, preferably about 10 equivalents. The reaction is carried out at a temperature ranging from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably ambient temperature, for a period sufficient to effect complete reaction, typically marked by complete dissolution and preferably about 3 hours. After the reaction is completed, additional sulfuric acid is added to achieve complete conversion. The mixture is then treated with water or, preferably, ice. The compound of formula 24 is then isolated. In step 6 of Scheme 5, the compound of formula 24 is combined with a trivalent phosphine, preferably triphenyl phosphine, and an R3 containing alcohol, and is treated with an azodicarboxylate derivative, preferably diisopropyl azodicarboxylate, and stirring is continued for a period of at least 1 minute. The compound of formula 25 is then isolated. In step 7 of Scheme 5, a mixture of the compound of formula 25 in a suitable inert solvent, preferably THF, is treated with a desired amine of the formula R1R2NH and kept at a temperature sufficient to effect reaction, typically 0xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably 50xc2x0 C. to 70xc2x0 C., for a period ranging from 1 hour to 48 hours, preferably overnight. The compound of formula 1 (wherein X1 is O) is then isolated.
The compounds of the present invention may have asymmetric carbon atoms. Such diasteromeric mixtures can be separated into their individual diastereomers on the basis of their physical chemical differences by methods known to those skilled in the art, for example, by chromatography or fractional crystallization. Enantiomers can be separated by converting the enantiomeric mixtures into a diastereomeric mixture by reaction with an appropriate optically active compound (e.g., alcohol), separating the diastereomers and converting (e.g., hydrolyzing) the individual diastereomers to the corresponding pure enantiomers. All such isomers, including diastereomer mixtures and pure enantiomers are considered as part of the invention.
The compounds of formula 1 that are basic in nature are capable of forming a wide variety of different salts with various inorganic and organic acids. Although such salts must be pharmaceutically acceptable for administration to animals, it is often desirable in practice to initially isolate the compound of formula 1 from the reaction mixture as a pharmaceutically unacceptable salt and then simply convert the latter back to the free base compound by treatment with an alkaline reagent and subsequently convert the latter free base to a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt. The acid addition salts of the base compounds of this invention are readily prepared by treating the base compound with a substantially equivalent amount of the chosen mineral or organic acid in an aqueous solvent medium or in a suitable organic solvent, such as methanol or ethanol. Upon careful evaporation of the solvent, the desired solid salt is readily obtained. The desired acid salt can also be precipitated from a solution of the free base in an organic solvent by adding to the solution an appropriate mineral or organic acid.
Those compounds of formula 1 that are acidic in nature, are capable of forming base salts with various pharmacologically acceptable cations. Examples of such salts include the alkali metal or alkaline-earth metal salts and particularly, the sodium and potassium salts. These salts are all prepared by conventional techniques. The chemical bases which are used as reagents to prepare the pharmaceutically acceptable base salts of this invention are those which form non-toxic base salts with the acidic compounds of formulas 1. Such non-toxic base salts include those derived from such pharmacologically acceptable cations as sodium, potassium, calcium and magnesium, etc. These salts can easily be prepared by treating the corresponding acidic compounds with an aqueous solution containing the desired pharmacologically acceptable cations, and then evaporating the resulting solution to dryness, preferably under reduced pressure. Alternatively, they may also be prepared by mixing lower alkanolic solutions of the acidic compounds and the desired alkali metal alkoxide together, and then evaporating the resulting solution to dryness in the same manner as before. In either case, stoichiometric quantities of reagents are preferably employed in order to ensure completeness of reaction and maximum yields of the desired final product.
Included in the present invention are compounds identical to the compounds of formula 1 but for the fact that one or more hydrogen or carbon atoms are replaced by isotopes thereof. Such compounds are useful as research and diagnostic tools in metabolism pharmokinetic studies and in binding assays. Specific applications in research include radioligand binding assays, autoradiography studies and in vivo binding studies. Included among the radiolabelled forms of the compounds of formula 1 are the tritium and C14 isotopes thereof.
The in vitro activity of the compounds of formula 1 in inhibiting the KDR/VEGF receptor may be determined by the following procedure.
The ability of the compounds of the present invention to inhibit tyrosine kinase activity may be measured using a recombinant enzyme in an assay that measures the ability of compounds to inhibit the phosphorylation of the exogenous substrate, polyGluTyr (PGT, Sigma(trademark), 4:1). The kinase domain of the human KDR/VEGF receptor (amino acids 805-1350) is expressed in Sf9 insect cells as a glutathione S-transferase (GST)-fusion protein using the baculovirus expression system. The protein is purified from the lysates of these cells using glutathione agarose affinity columns. The enzyme assay is performed in 96-well plates that are coated with the PGT substrate (0.625 xcexcg PGT per well). Test compounds are diluted in dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO), and then added to the PGT plates so that the final concentration of DMSO in the assay is 1.6% (v/v). The recombinant enzyme is diluted in phosphorylation buffer (50 mM Hepes, pH 7.3, 125 mM NaCl, 24 mM MgCl2). The reaction is initiated by the addition of ATP to a final concentration of 10 xcexcM. After a 30 minute incubation at room temperature with shaking, the reaction is aspirated, and the plates are washed with wash buffer (PBS-containing 0.1% Tween-20). The amount of phosphorylated PGT is quantitated by incubation with a HRP-conjugated (HRP is horseradish peroxidase) PY-54 antibody (Transduction Labs), developed with TMB peroxidase (TMB is 3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetramethylbenzidine), and the reaction is quantitated on a BioRad(trademark) Microplate reader at 450 nM. Inhibition of the kinase enzymatic activity by the test compound is detected as a reduced absorbance, and the concentration of the compound that is required to inhibit the signal by 50% is reported as the IC50 value for the test compound.
To measure the ability of the compounds to inhibit KDR tyrosine kinase activity for the full length protein that exists in a cellular context, the porcine aortic endothelial (PAE) cells transfected with the human KDR (Waltenberger et al., J. Biol. Chem. 269:26988, 1994) may be used. Cells are plated and allowed to attach to 96-well dishes in the same media (Ham""s F12) with 10% FBS (fetal bovine serum). The cells are then washed, re-fed with serum depleted media that contains 0.1% (v/v) bovine serum albumin (BSA), and allowed to incubate for 24 hours. Immediately prior to dosing with compound, the cells are re-fed with the serum depleted media (without BSA). Test compounds, dissolved in DMSO, are diluted into the media (final DMSO concentration 0.5% (v/v)). At the end of a 2 hour incubation, VEGF165 (50 ng/ml final) is added to the media for an 8 minute incubation. The cells are washed and lysed in HNTG buffer (20 mM Hepes, pH 7.5, 150 mM NaCl, 0.2% Triton(trademark) X-100, 10% glycerol, 0.2 mM PMSF (phenymethylsulfonyl fluoride), 1 xcexcg/ml pepstatin, 1 xcexcg/ml leupeptin, 1 xcexcg/ml aprotonin, 2 mM sodium pyrophosphate, 2 mM sodium orthovanadate). The extent of phosphorylation of KDR is measured using an ELISA assay. The 96-well plates are coated with 1 xcexcg per well of goat anti-rabbit antibody. Unbound antibody is washed off the plate and remaining sites are blocked with Superblock buffer (Pierce) prior to addition of the anti-flk-1 C-20 antibody (0.5 xcexcg per plate, Santa Cruz). Any unbound antibody is washed off the plates prior to addition of the cell lysate. After a 2 hour incubation of the lysates with the flk-1 antibody, the KDR associated phosphotyrosine is quantitated by development with the HRP-conjugated PY-54 antibody and TMB, as described above. The ability of the compounds to inhibit the VEGF-stimulated autophosphorylation reaction by 50%, relative to VEGF-stimulated controls is reported as the IC50 value for the test compound.
The ability of the compounds to inhibit mitogenesis in human endothelial cells is measured by their ability to inhibit 3H-thymidine incorporation into HUVE cells (human umbilical vein endothelial cells, Clonetics(trademark)). This assay has been well described in the literature (Waltenberger J et al. J. Biol. Chem. 269: 26988, 1994; Cao Y et al. J. Biol. Chem. 271: 3154, 1996). Briefly, 104 cells are plated in collagen-coated 24-well plates and allowed to attach. Cells are re-fed in serum-free media, and 24 hours later are treated with various concentrations of compound (prepared in DMSO, final concentration of DMSO in the assay is 0.2% v/v), and 2-30 ng/ml VEGF165. During the last 3 hours of the 24 hour compound treatment, the cells are pulsed with 3H thymidine (NEN, 1 xcexcCi per well). The media are then removed, and the cells washed extensively with ice-cold Hank""s balanced salt solution, and then 2 times with ice cold trichloroacetic acid (10% v/v). The cells are lysed by the addition of 0.2 ml of 0.1 N NaOH, and the lysates transferred into scintillation vials. The wells are then washed with 0.2 ml of 0.1 N HCl, and this wash is then transferred to the vials. The extent of 3H thymidine incorporation is measured by scintillation counting. The ability of the compounds to inhibit incorporation by 50%, relative to control (VEGF treatment with DMSO vehicle only) is reported as the IC50 value for the test compound.
The activity of the compounds of formula 1, in vivo, can be determined by the amount of inhibition of tumor growth by a test compound relative to a control. The tumor growth inhibitory effects of various compounds are measured according to the methods of Corbett T. H., et al. xe2x80x9cTumor Induction Relationships in Development of Transplantable Cancers of the Colon in Mice for Chemotherapy Assays, with a Note on Carcinogen Structurexe2x80x9d, Cancer Res., 35, 2434-2439 (1975) and Corbett, T. H., et al., xe2x80x9cA Mouse Colon-tumor Model for Experimental Therapyxe2x80x9d, Cancer Chemother. Rep. (Part 2)xe2x80x9d, 5, 169-186 (1975), with slight modifications. Tumors are induced in the flank by s.c. injection of 1xc3x97106 log phase cultured tumor cells suspended in 0.1-0.2 ml PBS. After sufficient time has elapsed for the tumors to become palpable (5-6 mm in diameter), the test animals (athymic mice) are treated with active compound (formulated by dissolution in appropriate diluent, for example water or 5% Gelucire(trademark) 44/14 m PBS by the intraperitoneal (ip) or oral (po) routes of administration once or twice daily for 5-10 consecutive days. In order to determine an anti-tumor effect, the tumor is measured in millimeters with Vernier calipers across two diameters and the tumor volume (mm3) is calculated using the formula: Tumor weight=(lengthxc3x97[width]2)/2, according to the methods of Geran, R. I., et al. xe2x80x9cProtocols for Screening Chemical Agents and Natural Products Against Animal Tumors and Other Biological Systemsxe2x80x9d, Third Edition, Cancer Chemother. Rep., 3, 1-104 (1972). The flank site of tumor implantation provides reproducible dose/response effects for a variety of chemotherapeutic agents, and the method of measurement (tumor diameter) is a reliable method for assessing tumor growth rates.
Administration of the compounds of the present invention (hereinafter the xe2x80x9cactive compound(s)xe2x80x9d) can be effected by any method that enables delivery of the compounds to the site of action. These methods include oral routes, intraduodenal routes, parenteral injection (including intravenous, subcutaneous, intramuscular, intravascular or infusion), topical, and rectal administration.
The amount of the active compound administered will be dependent on the subject being treated, the severity of the disorder or condition, the rate of administration and the judgement of the prescribing physician. However, an effective dosage is in the range of about 0.001 to about 100 mg per kg body weight per day, preferably about 1 to about 35 mg/kg/day, in single or divided doses. For a 70 kg human, this would amount to about 0.05 to about 7 g/day, preferably about 0.2 to about 2.5 g/day. In some instances, dosage levels below the lower limit of the aforesaid range may be more than adequate, while in other cases still larger doses may be employed without causing any harmful side effect, provided that such larger doses are first divided into several small doses for administration throughout the day.
The active compound may be applied as a sole therapy or may involve one or more other anti-tumour substances, for example those selected from, for example, mitotic inhibitors, for example vinblastine; alkylating agents, for example cis-platin, carboplatin and cyclophosphamide; anti-metabolites, for example 5-fluorouracil, cytosine arabinoside and hydroxyurea, or, for example, one of the preferred anti-metabolites disclosed in European Patent Application No. 239362 such as N-(5-[N-(3,4-dihydro-2-methyl-4-oxoquinazolin-6-ylmethyl)-N-methylamino]-2-thenoyl)-L-glutamic acid; growth factor inhibitors; cell cycle inhibitors; intercalating antibiotics, for example adriamycin and bleomycin; enzymes, for example interferon; and anti-hormones, for example anti-estrogens such as Nolvadex(trademark) (tamoxifen) or, for example anti-androgens such as Casodex(trademark) (4xe2x80x2-cyano-3-(4-fluorophenylsulphonyl)-2-hydroxy-2-methyl-3xe2x80x2-(trifluoromethyl)propionanilide). Such conjoint treatment may be achieved by way of the simultaneous, sequential or separate dosing of the individual components of the treatment.
The pharmaceutical composition may, for example, be in a form suitable for oral administration as a tablet, capsule, pill, powder, sustained release formulations, solution, suspension, for parenteral injection as a sterile solution, suspension or emulsion, for topical administration as an ointment or cream or for rectal administration as a suppository. The pharmaceutical composition may be in unit dosage forms suitable for single administration of precise dosages. The pharmaceutical composition will include a conventional pharmaceutical carrier or excipient and a compound according to the invention as an active ingredient. In addition, it may include other medicinal or pharmaceutical agents, carriers, adjuvants, etc.
Exemplary parenteral administration forms include solutions or suspensions of active compounds in sterile aqueous solutions, for example, aqueous propylene glycol or dextrose solutions. Such dosage forms can be suitably buffered, if desired.
Suitable pharmaceutical carriers include inert diluents or fillers, water and various organic solvents. The pharmaceutical compositions may, if desired, contain additional ingredients such as flavorings, binders, excipients and the like. Thus for oral administration, tablets containing various excipients, such as citric acid may be employed together with various disintegrants such as starch, alginic acid and certain complex silicates and with binding agents such as sucrose, gelatin and acacia. Additionally, lubricating agents such as magnesium stearate, sodium lauryl sulfate and talc are often useful for tableting purposes. Solid compositions of a similar type may also be employed in soft and hard filled gelatin capsules. Preferred materials, therefore, include lactose or milk sugar and high molecular weight polyethylene glycols. When aqueous suspensions or elixirs are desired for oral administration the active compound therein may be combined with various sweetening or flavoring agents, coloring matters or dyes and, if desired, emulsifying agents or suspending agents, together with diluents such as water, ethanol, propylene glycol, glycerin, or combinations thereof.
Methods of preparing various pharmaceutical compositions with a specific amount of active compound are known, or will be apparent, to those skilled in this art. For examples, see Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, Mack Publishing Company, Easter, Pa., 15th Edition (1975).
The examples and preparations provided below further illustrate and exemplify the compounds of the present invention and methods of preparing such compounds. It is to be understood that the scope of the present invention is not limited in any way by the scope of the following examples and preparations.